Schwarze Seele
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Dovahkiin besitzt unbegrenzte Macht. Er nennt Skyrim sein eigen und sich den Gebieter über Sterbliche und Drachen zugleich. Niemand kann sich ihm widersetzen, nicht einer der Weltenfresser selbst. Und doch regt sich Widerstand in den Reihen seiner Sklaven, mutig und verzweifelt zugleich.


_Es war eine Ewigkeit aus Krieg, Pein und Gewalt_ , las Dovahkiin. _Eine Ewigkeit aus Leid. Aber es war eine Ewigkeit, die wir gemeinsam teilten, der wir uns gemeinsam stellten und bekämpften._

Er lächelte. Wie niedlich diese schwächlichen Sterblichen doch waren. Noch immer bekämpften sie ihren Gott, noch immer hatten sie nicht begriffen, dass er eine Naturgewalt war, gegen welche sie nicht ankommen würden.

Schon viele Jahre war es her, dass die Drachen in die Welt zurückgekehrt waren und ihm die Macht gegeben hatten, die ihm die Herrschaft über ganz Tamriel ermöglichen würde. Mit Skyrim hatte es begonnen, das Herzland war sein nächstes Ziel. Nach und nach würden alle Länder unter seiner Herrschaft stehen.

 _Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_

 _Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

 _Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

 _Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

So sang man einst, als er als Gefangener der Thalmor nach Skyrim gekommen war. Nun vernahm man andere Klänge. Man sagte, er sei ein gefallener Held. Er sagte, er war das, was jeder Held sein sollte: machthungrig und gewillt, alles zu tun, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Die Graubärte hatten ihn aus ihren Reihen verbannt, doch Kraft seiner Fähigkeiten hatte er selbst Paarthurnax in seine Gewalt gebracht und seinem Willen gefügig gemacht.

In ganz Skyrim hatte er seinen Einfluss ausgebaut und gefestigt. Erst schleichend und unauffällig, dann jedoch offen. Jetzt gehörten ihm sämtliche Gilden, ebenso die Höfe der Jarls, ja, selbst der Untergrund folgte seinem Befehl. Doch sein liebster Platz war hier in Winterfeste in der Akademie der Magier von Skyrim. Dies war ein Ort des Wissens, und Wissen war Macht, wie Hermaeus Mora ihn gelehrt hatte. Ihn, das mächtigste Drachenblut aller Zeiten, welches Miraak überwunden und sich all seines Könnens bemächtigt hatte. Selbst der Weltenfresser folgte seinem Willen.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen dachte er an den schwarzen Drachen, welcher auf dem Dach der Akademie saß und seiner Befehle harrte. Dovahkiin führte ihn stets bei sich, um alle Welt daran zu erinnern, wo er stand und wo er alle anderen sah: weit unter sich als Sklaven seines Willens.

Welch herrliche Macht der Thu'um doch in sich barg! Ein genussvolles Schaudern durchrieselte ihn. Vom Sklaven zum Tyrannen. Selten hatte die Welt solches erlebt.

 _Mit einem Male schwiegen die Waffen_ , stand weiter unten in dem Text des Historikers. _Der Bürgerkrieg war vergessen, selbst die selbstherrlichen Thalmor hetzten nicht mehr die Völker gegeneinander auf. Jarl Ulfric Sturmmantel höchstselbst setzte sich mit den Elfen an einen Tisch, denn sie alle erkannten eins: Sie sahen sich mit einem Male einem Feind gegenüber, der sie alle in tödliche Gefahr brachte. Dies war ihr gemeinsamer Feind, einer, der einst selbst ein Gefangener gewesen war und nun die Macht eines Gottes besaß._

 _Das Drachenblut war der Macht verfallen, welche ihm von Akatosh verliehen worden war. Ja, unser Held hatte den Weltenfresser aufgehalten und unser aller Seelen gerettet._

Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,

Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!

Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot,

Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!

 _Doch nur, um uns alle der Verdammnis preis zu geben._

Dieser Mann schrieb gut, befand Dovahkiin. Er unterschlug nur eines: Dovahkiin hatte nichts weiter getan, als die Macht zu nutzen, welche ihm in die Hände gegeben war. Jeder hätte das getan. Nur war es eben diese Person, welche hernach als Dovahkiin bekannt wurde, die die uralte Prophezeiung der Nord erfüllte. Die Schriftrollen der Alten hatten es vorhergesagt, das Lied sang davon!

 _Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod,_

 _Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!_

 _Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul,_

 _Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein_

Wenn die Nacht in Flammen aufging und die Söhne Skyrims den Schnee mit ihrem Blut rot färbten, würde die Zeit der Helden kommen, so hatte man gesagt. Die Tore von Oblivion waren geschlossen worden und der Held von Tamriel hatte unsterblichen Ruhm erlangt. Doch dann waren die Elfen gekommen, waren über Tamriel hereingefallen wie eine Heuschreckenplage und hatten sich alles untertan gemacht. Nichts jedoch hatte sie auf das Kommende vorbereitet: den feurigen Tod von oben, einen geflügelten Schatten, der auf sie herniederstieß und ihre Seelen verschlang.

Dies war die Zeit des Drachenblutes, des Helden der Nord Skyrims, eines Helden aus Liedern und Legenden und Mythen, erzählt an der Feuerstelle des winterlich eingeschneiten Langhauses. Dies war _seine_ Zeit. Er hatte sie genutzt, ganz zu seinem Vorteil, und zugleich die Welt gerettet.

Die Welt jedoch lehnte sich gegen ihn auf. Er würde sie lehren, wo ihr Platz war, er würde ihr Dankbarkeit für seine Taten einprügeln, jedes Mittel war ihm Recht. Am Ende würde er so oder so bekommen, was er wollte, Ruhm, Reichtum und Macht. Was konnte man sich mehr erwünschen vom Leben? Alle fürchteten ihn, alle knieten vor ihm. Mit der Hilfe des Daedrafürsten Hermaeus Mora erlangte er grenzenloses Wissen und damit grenzenlose Möglichkeiten.

Die Welt musste dies nur noch verstehen: dass man sie ihm nicht in den Weg stellte, ohne hart bestraft zu werden.

Urag gro-Shub kam in diesem Moment herein, der orkische Bibliothekar der Akademie. Er hatte am längsten von allen Mitgliedern der Akademie Widerstand geleistet. Dovahkiin hatte ihn mithilfe seines Thu'um gefügig gemacht, auch wenn dies ihm widerstrebt hatte. Er mochte es lieber, wenn sein Fußvolk ihm aus freien Stücken folgte, aus Furcht vor Bestrafung oder schlimmeren, nicht aber, weil er ihren Willen durch einen Schrei gebrochen hatte. Dies war doch viel zu einfach und langweilig.

Der Ork näherte sich ihm zurückhaltend und mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Gebieter", murmelte er.

Dovahkiin lächelte. So musste es sein! _Habt alle Furcht vor mir! Erkennt meine Macht an und seht, zu was ich fähig bin._ „Sprich, Diener", befahl er.

„Eine Botschaft erreichte uns soeben", sagte Urag zögernd. „Soll … soll ich sie vortragen?"

„Erspare mir deine schreckliche Stimme und gib mir die Botschaft", befahl Dovahkiin und streckte ohne Urag eines Blickes zu würdigen die Hand aus.

Der Bibliothekar übergab den Zettel und zog sich sodann eilig in die Schatten zurück, um dort weitere Befehle des Drachenblutes zu erwarten.

Dovahkiin brach das Siegel und entrollte den kleinen Zettel. Anscheinend war er mit einer Botentaube geschickt worden, unterzeichnet von einem seiner Spitzel in Weißlauf, einem der letzten Widerstandsherde in Skyrim.

 _Truppen werden zusammengezogen_ , stand dort. _Gerüchte gehen um, eine geheime Waffe sei gefunden worden, die eine Wende im Wiederstand darstellen soll. Konnte noch nichts Genaueres herausfinden, sehe aber Anlass zur Sorge._

Gelassen lehnte sich Dovahkiin zurück. Welche Macht konnte ihm noch gefährlich werden? Er besaß Kampfesgeschick, Magie und den Thu'um. Die Drachen waren an seiner Seite. Seine goldenen Augen blitzen auf. In ihm schlummerten noch weit dunklere Kräfte, welche ihm auf Burg Volkihar verliehen worden waren, dessen Herr er nun war. Ein Kind Kalthafens war er und ein Jünger Hermaeus Moras.

Dennoch sollte er wohl genau diese Macht demonstrieren, um die Rebellen endgültig in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Mit aller Ruhe erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel und gab Urag ein Zeichen, dass er hier aufräumen sollte. Dann stieg er über eine schmale Wendeltreppe auf das Dach der Akademie.

Hier wartete sein größter Triumph, ein riesiger, schwarzer Schuppenberg: Alduin der Weltenfresser.

Mit einem boshaften Lächeln strich er dem Drachen über die Flanke. „Drachen folgen stets demjenigen mit dem stärksten Thu'um. Odahviing hatte dies rasch begriffen und am Ende auch du. Nun bist du mein und folgst meinem Wort, Weltenfresser."

„Ich harre Eurer Befehle, _thuri_. _Zu'u fent aam._ ", sagte Alduin. Seine Stimme war wie Donnerschlag im Gebirge und ging durch Mark und Bein.

„Ja, das tust du." Dovahkiin weidete sich an der Unterwürfigkeit des Drachen, größte Schöpfung eines Gottes. Und er hatte sich diese Bestie Untertan gemacht! War er da nicht selbst ein Gott?

„Wir schrieben Geschichte, du und ich", fuhr er fort. „Der ewige Konflikt wurde beiseitegelegt und zu einem überraschenden Ende gebracht. Was aber ist die Welt ohne Geschichten? Papier ist tot ohne Worte, sagt man. Tinte eitel ohne ein Gedicht. All die Welt tot ohne Geschichten, ohne Liebe und entwaffnende Schönheit. Also, Weltenfresser, werden wir die Geschichte auf unsere Weise fortsetzen."

Mit einem Satz sprang er auf den Rücken des Drachen. Sodann nahm er Auri-els Bogen zur Hand, jene heilige Waffe, die er stets bei sich führte. Dann legte er einen Blutverfluchten Pfeil an und richtete ihn auf die blasse Wintersonne. Die Tyrannei der Sonne hatte er schon lange beendet, nun folgte auch sie seinem Willen.

Das Himmelsgestirn schien zu explodieren und all sein Licht abzustoßen. Dann wurde der Himmel blutrot und Nacht legte sich über das Land. Nun entfalteten sich seine Kräfte zur Gänze und würden Terror und Schrecken unter seine Feinde säen.

„Und nun, Weltenfresser, bringe mich nach Weißlauf", befahl er. „Lass uns den _joor_ zeigen, wo ihr Platz ist."

„Wie Ihr befehlt, _thuri_." Mit diesen Worten breitete Alduin seine Schwingen und erhob sich weithin vernehmlich brüllend in die Lüfte Keizaals.

Es war immer wieder ein Hochgefühl, sich auf dem Rücken eines Drachen in die Lüfte zu erheben. Die Kunst der Levitation war verloren gegangen, sodass Dovahkiin aus eigenen Kräften und nur in der Form des Vampirfürsten gerade einmal ein wenig über dem Boden schweben konnte. Doch so konnte auch er seine Schwingen ausbreiten und sich in die grenzenlosen Lüfte erheben. Er besaß die Seele eines _dovah_ im Körper eines Sterblichen. Eines Sterblichen, der zum Gott auf Erden aufgestiegen war.

Alduin flog schnell. Das Land strich unter ihnen dahin, als würde jemand eine riesige Landkarte unter ihnen weg ziehen. Dovahkiin genoss die Vorzüge eines solchen Fluges. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit konnte er jeden Ort in Skyrim erreichen, egal, wohin er wollte. Das machte es für seine Feinde nahezu unmöglich, sein Kommen vorauszusagen. Er tauchte einfach auf den Rücken seiner geflügelten Diener am Horizont auf und fiel über jeden mit Feuer und Tod her, welcher es wagte, sich ihm zu wiedersetzen.

Schneller als es mit irgendeiner Reisemethode sonst möglich gewesen wäre, erschien Weißlauf unter ihnen. Laut und vernehmlich brüllend verkündete Alduin die Ankunft des Drachenblutes und ging dazu über, über der Stadt zu kreisen, bis er weitere Befehle erhielt. Dovahkiin verfolgte höhnisch lachend das Geschehen unter ihm, wie die ganze Stadt wie ein aufgeschreckter Ameisenhaufen umher eilte. Befehle wurden gebrüllt und die Bogen gespannt. Ein Pfeilschauer regnete ihnen entgegen, doch mit einem einzigen Schrei der Unerbittlichen Macht schleuderte Dovahkiin die Geschosse auf die Soldaten am Boden zurück. Sie stoben auseinander, um sich an anderer Stelle in der Stadt neu zu formatieren.

Dovahkiin hieß sein Reittier vor den Stadttoren zu landen. Flügelschlagend ging Alduin nieder und ließ sich krachend nieder.

„Hier bin ich!", donnerte Dovahkiin. „Und ich bin sehr erbost. Die Ankunft des Königs sollte nicht mit Pfeilen, sondern mit Trompetenfanfaren begrüßt werden. Jüngst vernahm ich, dass einiges in dieser Stadt nicht so verläuft, wie ich es wünsche. Nun bin ich gekommen, um die Dinge wieder in rechte Bahnen zu lenken."

Jarl Balgruuf der Ältere erschien auf den Mauern, gerüstet mit Schild und Panzer und das Schwert gezückt. „Und wir vernahmen, dass ein aufgeblasener Wichtigtuer in Winterfeste sitzt und glaubt, uns alle beherrschen zu können", konterte er.

Diese dreisten Worte verschlugen Dovahkiin in der Tat für einen Moment die Sprache. „Ich sehe mich also in der unbequemen Situation, ungezogenen Jungen, die nicht wissen, wo ihr Platz in der Welt ist, eine Strafe zu verpassen. Weltenfresser!"

Alduin stieß einen Schrei aus und beschwor Feuer herauf, welches vom Himmel regnete. Erneut erhob er sich in die Lüfte und kreiste über der Stadt. Nun stieß er immer wieder zwischen dem Feuerregen auf die Feinde herab, verbrannte sie oder riss sie mit sich in die Höhe, um sie schlussendlich wieder fallen zu lassen am Boden zu zerschmettern. Auch Dovahkiin ließ Tod und Vernichtung auf seine Feinde herabregnen, während er den Weltenfresser über der Stadt dirigierte und ihm die Richtung seiner Angriffe wies.

Mit einem Male jedoch …

„ _JOOR ZRAH FRUL!_ "

Alduin brüllte auf, als seine unsterbliche Drachenseele zerrissen wurde und ihm die Bande der Sterblichkeit auferzwungen wurden.

„NEIN!", brüllten er und Dovahkiin zugleich, während der Weltenfresser an den Boden gefesselt wurde.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein!", tobte das Drachenblut. „Ich bin das einzige Wesen auf Erden mit der Macht, den Weltenfresser zu bezwingen."

Aus den Reihen der verteidigenden Soldaten trat einer hervor. Er wirkte kaum anders als die Männer um ihn herum. Anscheinend hatte er eine Verkleidung angelegt, damit Dovahkiin ihn nicht sogleich erkannte. Doch sein Gang … An seinem Gang erkannte er, wen er da vor sich hatte.

Ein weiteres Drachenblut, das sich anscheinend im Glauben wiegte, es mit ihm aufnehmen zu können. Dies war kein gewöhnlicher Sterblicher, welcher den Thu'um, den Weg der Stimme, von den alten Graubärten auf ihrem Berg erlernt hatte. Nein, dies war ein wahres Drachenblut, ein Held der Nord, gesegnet mit der alten Macht der Götter und der Seele eines Drachen.

Dovahkiin erstarrte. „Ich war das einzige Drachenblut. Ich habe Alduin niedergeworfen. Es darf keinen zweiten neben mir geben."

„Die Prophezeiung wurde nicht erfüllt", entgegnete das andere Drachenblut, während es seinen Helm abnahm, damit er sein Gesicht erkennen konnte. „Alduin weilt noch immer in den Kreisen der Welt, zwar in Ketten gelegt, doch noch immer hier. Es ist nun an mir, ihn aus dieser Welt zu verstoßen und das gefallene Drachenblut von seiner korrumpierten Macht zu erlösen."

Er biss die Zähne zusammen. „Du bist also wagemutig oder einfach nur dumm genug, um zu glauben, es mit mir aufnehmen zu können", höhnte er. „Noch immer folgen die Drachen mir und nur mir allein."

„Das werden wir sehen." Das andere Drachenblut schmunzelte und zog seine Waffe. „ _PAAR THUR NAX!_ "


End file.
